Flashpoint
Flashpoint is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the second case of the game. It is also the second case set in the Necrina Heights district of Carpathia. Plot Previously, the video prompted Chief Cyrus to head to the forest to find out what happened. She informed everyone that Udele Clarita might be in danger. Without hesitation, the team arrived at the woods to discover what's happening. After heading to the forest, the team were stunned and horrified to see Udele's body hanging over a lava pit. They sent the body to Robin for autopsy and discovered that the killer is trying to eat her since her body was covered in tooth marks and some flesh and skin was missing. Throughout the investigation, five characters were flagged as suspects: Gerald Salvador, who was found exploring the crime scene; Christian Clarita, the victim's father who was on the same trip; Ethan Polk, a lumberjack who warned the family to leave the forest; Richard Winstead, a hermit who have seen the victim exploring the woods; and Dylan White, a ski jumper who met the victim hours before the murder. After investigating a few crime scenes such as the family's camp and the living room of an abandoned cabin, the team gathered enough evidence to find Ethan Polk responsible for the premeditated death of Udele. Initially denying involvement, Ethan admitted to the crime. He says that he and his siblings are the last descendants of an inbred family who provide victims to the Shadow in exchange for living in peace. When Judy asked about the identity of the Shadow, he refused to give details about it. As a result, he was shipped off to court and was sentenced to 40 years in jail with mandatory psychological counseling. Following Ethan's incarceration, Chief Cyrus wanted the player to find out if Christian is feeling better. They went to the camp and had a conversation with Christian, where he said that his daughter is not acting alright before the murder happened. When the team searched the camp, they found a notebook which belonged to the victim. Upon analyzing it, they discovered that Udele is on the hunt for the Shadow, and she realized that the serial killer is hiding in the woods. She said in her notebook that there are multiple trees in the forest with the words "Navajo" written on them. Martin explained that Navajo are a group of Native Americans who lived in the prehistoric times. He also discovered that Udele's killer belongs to this tribe. Once everything was taken care of, the team started exploring the woods to find out where the serial killer is hiding. In a horrific turn of events, they found a set of trees with the words "Navajo" written on them, leading to the shocking discovery of Richard's hoodie at the top of a massive pine tree which towers above them. Summary Victim *'Udele Clarita' (roasted alive over a lava pit) Murder Weapon *'Rotisserie' Killer *'Ethan Polk' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows anatomy. *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect has insomnia. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows anatomy. *The suspect drinks coffee. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows anatomy. *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect has insomnia. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows anatomy. *The suspect has insomnia. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect has insomnia. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a scar. Killer's Profile *The Killer knows anatomy. *The Killer drinks coffee. *The Killer has insomnia. *The Killer has a scar. *The Killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Carpathia Category:Necrina Heights Category:Candidates for deletion